1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric cling film cutter, particularly to one able to deliver and cut off cling film automatically and keep the cling film tidy and smooth, facilitating a user to fetch the cling film and safe in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cling film, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a roll of cling film 10 placed in a long casing 11 having its topside provided with an open-able outer cover 12, with a lengthwise opening formed between the outer cover 12 and the casing 11 and having its edge disposed with a serrated cutting member 13. In operating and using, firstly, draw the cling film 10 out of the casing 11 for a preset length to be used. Next, press the outer cover 12 with one hand, and hold the end of the cling film 10 with the other hand and apply a force to draw the cling film 10 reversely to let the cling film 10 cut off by the cutting member 13. However, to cut and tear off the conventional cling film 10, a user can press only one end of the outer cover 12 with one hand but cannot move the same hand along the casing 11 to press other parts of the outer cover 2 at the same time for evenly pressing the outer cover 2; therefore, the cling film 10 can hardly be cut and torn off with smoothness and with a balanced length, likely to make the cling film 10 tangled and deformed and hence resulting in inconvenience in operating and using.
In addition, the conventional cling film 10 has the serrated cutting member 13 disposed outside the casing 11; therefore, when drawing and tearing off the cling film 10, a user is likely to be cut by the sharp teeth of the cutting member 13 in case of operating carelessly.